The Garden Of Everything
by Kuroi Nana
Summary: Uma mão a puxou. Ela ficou um pouco atônita, mas logo identificou que estava embaixo de uma mesa. Com Senri. One-shot, SenrixRima


**The Garden Of Everything**

-

_And so here we are_  
_Lovers of lost dimensions_  
_Burning supernovas of all sound and sight_  
_Every touch, a temptation_  
_And for every sense, a sensation_

-

Uma garotinha de cabelos alaranjados andava pelo jardim, olhando para os lados e eventualmente, abaixando-se e checando embaixo das cadeiras e mesas no jardim. Ao se abaixar pela quinta vez, encontrou um garoto loiro e de olhos azuis grandes e claros.

- Achei você. Sua vez. - ela disse, sua voz saiu um tanto inexpressiva. O garoto resmungou alguma coisa em voz baixa, tampou os olhos com as duas mãos e começou a contar.

_Um._

A garota procurou um canto no jardim que não fosse óbvio, como o que o Aidou escolhera. Ele era o pior nesses jogos, sempre era ele a contar.

_Dois._

Cadeiras, moitas, mesas. Tudo óbvio demais. Aquela obviedade a irritava. Desejou, por segundos, que o jardim fosse maior e que houvesse milhares de esconderijos e passagens secretas por entre as flores e árvores ali presentes.

_Três._

O canto mais escuro do jardim. Havia rosas espinhentas e lilases por lá. Era o canto de Kaname. Não. Ninguém deveria aproximar-se do canto de Kaname, era uma regra entre aquelas crianças, para que o garoto pudesse pensar que sempre escolhia os melhores lugares para se esconder. Aliás, se Kaname queria brincar de algo, era disso que iam brincar e não haviam discussões. O que um sangue-puro diz deveria ser obedecido sem questionamento, mesmo que fosse uma criança a dar ordens às outras crianças.

_Quatro. _

É, o jeito eram cadeiras ou mesas. As moitas iriam maltratar o tecido delicado de seu vestido.

_Cinco. _

Mas embaixo de qual cadeira ou mesa seria melhor de se esconder? Perto do canto de Kaname, havia uma mesa pequena coberta por uma toalha. Era uma boa.

_Seis._

Uma garota de cabelos louros pálidos e cinzentos, Ruka, resmungou, aos sussurros:

- Saia daqui, Touya, esse esconderijo é meu.

Era sempre Ruka que queria estar próxima de Kaname.

_Sete._

Droga, logo na hora que encontrara um esconderijo bom!

_Oito._

Se não arrumasse um esconderijo bom, Aidou iria...

_Nove._

...encontrá-la, e ela não era de perder nesses jogos. Olhou em volta, quase em pânico por um esconderijo.

_Dez._

Uma mão a puxou. Ela ficou um pouco atônita, mas logo identificou que estava embaixo de uma mesa.

_E lá vou eu._

Com Senri.

O garoto levou o dedo indicador à boca, pedindo à garota que fizesse silêncio. Ela apenas o olhou, reprimindo o instinto de soltar um gemido assustado.

Aidou procurou embaixo das mesas, atrás de moitas, e nada. Suspirou de desânimo. Não era bom nesses jogos. Mas Kaname gostava, então eram todos obrigados a brincar.

Senri a olhava sem desviar os olhos. Rima retribuía o olhar, sem dizer nada.

Rima, visivelmente irritada com a brusquidão das ações, teimou em resmungar algo ao ruivo, que apenas a olhava, mas toda e qualquer palavra foi impedida por mais um gesto repentino de Shiki.

O beijo fora rápido, mas o efeito desejado fora praticamente instantâneo. Os lábios da garota mal havia sentido o calor dos lábios dele quando ele abriu os olhos e se afastou, com um sorriso que apenas relampejou em seu rosto. A garota olhava-o surpresa, e pelo menos, alguma expressão veio a tomar conta de seu rosto: a dúvida. E novamente, ele levou o indicador à boca pedindo o silêncio da garota.

Ela nunca saberia se era para manter segredo sobre o beijo ou sobre o esconderijo onde estavam.

- Achei os dois! - disse por fim, Aidou, interrompendo qualquer conversa que viesse a surgir ali.

Rima por muito tempo se lembraria daquele beijo.

**Fim **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Hello, hello!

Primeira fanfic para a sessão de VK, espero que tenham gostado!

Queria escrever algo com ShikixRima, estava ouvindo a música "The Garden Of Everything" que uma amiga me passou, do anime Rahxephon (escreve-se assim?) e me surgiu a idéia de fazer algo em um jardim. Aí decidi fazer algo sobre a infância deles, que ficaria algo na linha que eu queria fazer... E saiu isso O.O'

Deixem reviews, ok? 8D

Kissu :*


End file.
